


Day: Part One

by Maymot97



Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Kallus just wants to be a good dad, M/M, former-Jedi!Kalllus AU, mentions of child abandonment, regret of said abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallus sees a cadet who looks familiar. Who is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while to get up. I was really nervous about posting it, because it's probably way out of character. But I figured it would be good to at least get the first part out.
> 
> I've also decided that Kallus is a common enough last name in the galaxy as a whole, so I'm not changing it.

The teenager sitting across the small courtyard seemed familiar to Kallus. She was of average height, with light brown hair (the same shade as mine, Kallus noted). There didn’t seem to be anyone with her, and in fact she seemed quite content with that arrangement. Kallus furrowed his eyebrows. Where had he seen her before?

The Inquisitor nudged Kallus with his foot and raised one of his eyebrow ridges in question. Kallus shook his head and tried to go back to his lunch (the first thing he’d eaten in over a day, damn Jedi messing with everything). His eyes kept drifting back to the girl.

Across from him, the Inquisitor rolled his eyes. “Her name is Day,” he said, bringing Kallus’ eyes back to him.

“What?”

The Pau’an rolled his eyes again. “The teenager over there that seems fascinating to you- her name is Day. She’s training to be an ISB agent, I’m surprised you haven’t met her.”

Kallus stared at the Inquisitor, not processing much beyond the name. Day. 

“Where did you find her?”

“What do you mean?”

It was Kallus’ turn to roll his eyes. “What do you think I mean?”

The Inquisitor sighed and pursed his lips. “You know that I’m not supposed to tell you when we find Force-sensitive children.”

“I’m not asking when. I’m asking where.”

“Fine. We found her on the same planet that we found you on. She was blatantly using the Force in the street, as if someone hadn’t taught her to keep it hidden.”

There was a chiding tone in the Inquisitor’s voice that Kallus’ didn’t appreciate. 

Kallus turned away from the Inquisitor and looked for the girl again, but she had left. He could feel the Pau’an’s eyes on him, so Kallus’ turned back.

“What?”

“I also remember something that she said when we approached her.”

Kallus quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yes, she said, ‘you’re the man who took Dad- I mean Knight Kallus- away.’ I always thought that was… odd.”

Kallus didn’t look away this time. “Why didn’t you tell me that you had found her?”

“I was ordered not to. They didn’t know if you would continue to cooperate if you knew that we had found your daughter. I wanted to though. I’ve always felt a vague sense of worry coming from you in the Force.”

Kallus sighed and hung his head for a minute before looking back up. “I never knew if she made it out of that forest. I didn’t know if she survived these years. I was protecting her as much as I was protecting myself that day. 

“It’s been thirteen years…”

The Inquisitor reached across the table and took one of Kallus’ hands in his. A display of affection like this, public or otherwise, was out of place for the Pau'an. His eyes still held his ever-present disdain for life, but it had softened into something a little more palatable. Several officers walked by and stared at the two of them, until the Inquisitor glared at them.

“She’s safe,” the Pau’an said. “She’s safe and intelligent and, from what I understand, is at the top of her training class. And she has good control over her use of the Force. You have little to worry about.”

Kallus nodded and smiled, squeezing the Inquisitor’s hand. “Thank you.”


End file.
